dresdendollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Truce
Truce is a song by The Dresden Dolls. History This song was written mostly in the summer of 2001, after a break-up, and completed at the end of the year, after 9/11. Meaning This song is, at it's most basic level about a bad break-up, seperating the world between Amanda and an ex-lover in order to avoid any future contact. 9/11 The song has a lot of lyrics that could be interpreted as having to do with 9/11. These include: *References to "Washington" and "New York City", the sites of the attacks. *Refernce to air travel: "carry-on baggage" & "black box". *"ground zero" is how the former site of the WTC is now refered. *"disguised as a hero to get past your borders", could reference the hijackers. *"I am the tower around which you orbited". United Airlines Flight 175 did a half-circle around WTC Tower 2 before crashing. *"I fall to the ground within hours of impact" could refer either to the fact that each of the two towers collapsed within 1 and 2 hours respectively of the impact of the planes. Or to the several people who either jumped or fell from the towers between the time of impact and collapse. *"I hit back when hit and attack when attacked" could refer to the 'War on Terror' that was sparked by 9/11 as retaliation. *"I'm laughing like mad as you strangle the captain" could refer to the hijacking of the planes. *"I'll strike like the States on fire" could have some reference to the fires in the towers. *There are also reference to running in fear: "you won't sleep very tight" & "no hiding, no safe covers". *"you can fake it for the papers but I'm on to you" could refer to several 9/11 conspiracy theories. These were most likely intentional, as the song was completed shortly after the attacks. Lyrics :You can have Washington I'll take New Jersey :You can have London but I want New York city :I should get Providence I've got a job now :Los Angeles - obvious - that's where you belong now :You can have Africa, Asia, Australia :As long as you keep your hands off Cafe Pamplona :We can split Germany right down the middle :You'd hate it there anyway :Take Berlin and we'll call it even :You can have all of the carry-on baggage :I'll trade the saskia jokes for the alphabet language :On special occasions we'll split between parents :Who forced us to hate them on alternating weekends :You call it over and I call you psycho :Significant other? just say we were lovers! :And we'll call it even, we'll call it even :I am the ground zero ex-friend you ordered :Disguised as a hero to get past your borders :I know when I'm wanted I'll leave if you ask me to :Mind my own business and speak when I'm spoken to :I am the tower around which you orbited :I am not proud, I am just taking orders :I fall to the ground within hours of impact :I hit back when hit and attack when attacked! :You get Route 2 between Concord and Lexington :I want Mass Ave from the square to my apartment :And if we should meet through some misunderstanding :I'll be very sweet very patient and forgiving :(Now get off my side of the state) :And if we should see one another in passing :Despite these techniques there is sometimes no avoiding :(There must be some kind of mistake) :We'll raise high our white flags and bow heads and shake hands :Declaring the land we're on unamerican :We'll call it even :I am the tower around which you orbited :I am not proud, I am just taking orders :I fall to the ground within hours of impact :I hit back when hit :And attack if attacked :I am an accident waiting to happen :I'm laughing like mad as you strangle the captain :My place may be taken, but make no mistake :From a little black box I can say without shame :That you've lost :Do you know what you've lost? :So take whatever you'd like :I'll strike like the States on fire :You won't sleep very tight :No hiding :No safe covers :Make your bed and now lie :Just like you always do :You can fake it for the papers but I'm on to you :I'm on to you, I'm on to you! Release * The Dresden Dolls (album) - 2003 * A Is for Accident - 2003 * Live: In Paradise - 2005 Category:The Dresden Dolls Songs Category:Songs From The Dresden Dolls (album) Category:Songs From A Is for Accident Category:Songs From Live: In Paradise